


Четыре Раза Роуз Убила Эридана и Один Раз Не Стала (Four Times Rose Killed Eridan and One Time She Didn't by JackOfNone)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 5 Things, Body Horror, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Consensual Violence, F/M, Lovecraftian, Mercy Killing, Non-Consensual Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роуз встречает Эридана в своих снах, и результат оказывается взрывным... мягко говоря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре Раза Роуз Убила Эридана и Один Раз Не Стала (Four Times Rose Killed Eridan and One Time She Didn't by JackOfNone)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Times Rose Killed Eridan and One Time She Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444160) by [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/pseuds/JackOfNone). 



В первый раз Эридан умоляет тебя научить его магии. Разумеется, он не называет это мольбой - он высокомерен и смотрит на тебя с пренебрежением, словно ты его подчинённая, которой можно командовать, но ты чувствуешь отчаянье, скрывающееся за его словами. 

\- Научи мменя чемму-нибудь, - просит он. - Эта твоя ммагия действителльно впечатлляет.   
\- Несмотря на то, что она, по твоим словам, просто куча фальши, - ты скрещиваешь палочки перед собой и смотришь на снообраз Эридана. Ты не знаешь, который это - похоже, обречённых пузырей сна бесконечно много для каждого из троллей, каждый из них мирно дрейфует через Дальнее Кольцо, неся в себе воспоминание о какой-то давней ошибке, застывшей в истории, словно в чёрном янтаре. 

Этот Эридан, как ты подозреваешь, умер непосредственно перед вашим первым разговором. 

\- Ну, я ммогу высоко оценить хорошую фалльшь, - отвечает Эридан. - В сммыслле, она не так хороша, как хорошая точная наука, разуммеется.   
\- Наука, - повторяешь за ним ты, на твоих губах играет улыбка. Эридан - этот Эридан, который так никогда и не выучил твоего урока "привлечения внимания" - вскидывает голову, закрывает и раскрывает плавники с влажными шлепками. - Значит, ты ценитель научного метода?  
\- Да, я всемми рукамми за науку, - говорит Эридан. Он ухмыляется - тупая зловещая ухмылка, которую ты ненавидишь с первой секунды. - Всемми фибрамми души. Ну, знаешь, это наука против ммагии, кллассическое противостояние, ты так не думмаешь? - И без того зловещая ухмылка стала вдвое более злобной.   
\- Разумеется, - твои чёрные губы скривились в улыбке. - И если ты такой большой поклонник научного метода, думаю, ты высоко оценишь полноценную демонстрацию. 

Ты поднимаешь одну из палочек к небу и произносишь слово, от которого на языке словно бы лопается волдырь. 

Небеса темнеют, когда Они слышат твой зов, потом начинают изливать слёзы, а потом кровь. 

Ты просыпаешься в своей кровати в тот момент, когда он начинает кричать. 

* * * 

Мир Эридана полон зданиями, которые похожи на Готические соборы, построенные немного неправильно - шпили под странными углами, горгульи с грубыми и уродливыми лицами, стены, которые не должны бы стоять, но всё равно стоят. Тяжело признаваться в этом, даже самой себе, но тебе они нравятся. 

На этот раз он сидит на вершине кучи трупов - трупов с крыльями, туловища смутно напоминают змеиные, и в то же время человеческие, все разорваны на куски и истекают чёрной водянистой кровью. Его палочка сияет белым; это сон, Иглы возвращаются в твои ладони, и ты ощущаешь что-то тёмное и жестокое, скребущееся на задворках разума - покой, надежду.

Эридан встаёт, когда видит тебя, ему немного трудно сохранять равновесие на его шатком плотском троне. 

\- Я выучилл твой бллядский урок, - говорит он. На нём какой-то наряд игрока уровня богов - качественные шаровары, словно с Ярмарки Ренессанса, плащ с капюшоном, и всё это бледно жёлтого оттенка, который отвратительно сочетается с пурпурными ботинками и зазубренными крыльями за спиной. Они слишком маленькие, слишком неровные, чтобы на них можно было лететь, но, опять же, наряды богоуровней никогда не сочетались с рациональными принципами полёта. - Урок привллечения вниммания.  
\- Оу? - Ты поднимаешь бровь, поглядывая на кучу ангельских трупов. - Несомненно, ты приобрёл склонность к драматизму с нашей последней встречи. - Эридан начинает презрительно усмехаться, и ты чувствуешь удовлетворение, хотя и знаешь, что вы оба думаете о совсем разных встречах. Чернота на задворках твоего разума поднимается, шепчет, умоляет. - Чего ты хочешь, Принц Надежды?  
\- ММагия против науки, - произносит он, как уже говорил сотни раз раньше. - Дай ммне битву. 

Ты снова поднимаешь бровь.

\- Это какая-то форма флирта у троллей? Канайя довольно подробно объяснила мне твои эксцентричные романтические наклонности...   
\- Не нужно, бллять, грубить, - прерывает Эридан. - Просто думмаю, что ммежду намми что-то есть. Иначе зачемм ты постоянно возвращаешься? - Он ухмыляется ужасной нельстивой улыбкой, полной острых, как акульи, зубов.  
\- Очевидно, не ради удовольствия блестящих бесед с тобой.   
\- Тогда мможно, бллять, ммы уже начнемм, наконец, драться? Напряжение убивает мменя. 

Ты довольно рано обнаруживаешь, что трон из мёртвых ангелов был не просто декорацией. Их кровь в буквальном смысле обжигает.

* * *

\- Это ваша челловеческая еда? - спрашивает Эридан. Ты не совсем уверенна в том, как он оказался в этом воспоминании. - Поллное говно. 

Тебе двенадцать лет, и ты оделась на вечеринку. Твоя мать сказала, что пригласит всех, кого ты захочешь, на твой двенадцатый день рождения, и в пассивно-агрессивном порыве, который всегда особенно хорошо вдохновлял тебя, ты не стала приглашать никого.

Ты осторожно слизываешь крем с ложки и пристально следишь за Эриданом, который делает глоток из винного бокала, в котором безалкогольный виноградный сок. Когда он глотает, наступает потрясающая тишина, и ты смотришь, как выражение его лица медленно меняется от презрительного до озадаченного, а потом до яростного и полного боли. 

\- Какого чёрта? - слабо выдавливает он, прежде чем у него начинается рвота.   
\- Кровь ангелов. Ты когда-нибудь слышал выражение "око за око", Мистер Ампора? У вас есть такое на вашей планете? 

Он закашливается, сгибается пополам, и его тошнит пурпурной кровью и желчью, прямо на со вкусом декорированные бисквиты, которые испекла твоя мать. 

* * * 

На этот раз встреча на твоей собственной планете. Дождь сегодня особенно прекрасен, переливается всеми цветами радуги и блестит солнечным светом. 

Эридан здесь, и он плачет. Ты почти уверена, что никогда раньше не видела тролльих слёз, потому что тебя удивляет их цвет - пурпурный, как его кровь. 

\- Что случилось? - спрашиваешь ты, но он содрогается, уткнувшись в колени и раскачиваясь взад и вперёд. Ты подходишь на шаг ближе, и он вскидывает в твою сторону свою когтистую руку, словно отгоняя тебя.   
\- Валли отсюда нахер, - говорит он. - Не подходи, бллять, бллизко.   
\- Почему? - спрашиваешь ты, хотя, кажется, ответ тебе известен.   
\- Ты приведёшь их сюда, - говорит он, давясь слезами и всхлипывая. - Этих тварей. Из тьммы. Они все рядомм, игриво катают эти пузыри, слловно ёбаные ммурчащие звери.   
\- Я так понимаю, ты встретился со Страхоужасами, - говоришь ты, и, может быть, это несколько жестоко, но ты улыбаешься.   
\- Нет, нет-нет-нет-нет, - бормочет он, свернувшись в шарик. - ММы все ммертвы и заперты в этих ёбаных стекллянных пузырях, толлько и ждущих, чтобы их разбилли и впустилли внутрь Далльнее Колльцо, впустилли ИХ... Феф никогда не говорилла ммне, кто они такие... Я, бллять, корммилл одного из них, Роуз, я корммилл одного из них и даже не зналл... 

Он продолжает напыщенно трепаться в том же духе ещё минут пять, прежде чем ты зажигаешь свою палочку. 

\- Тише, тише, всё будет хорошо, - говоришь ты ему, приклоняя колено рядом с ним и поглаживая кончики его рогов. Он, кажется, не замечает этого. 

Убивать его на этот раз было необходимо и даже милосердно, но совершенно неинтересно. Хоть в чём-то он был прав - гораздо лучше, когда вы бьётесь. 

Может быть, он был прав. Может быть, между вами действительно что-то есть - что-то ужасное, отвратительное, но всё-таки "что-то" в самом чистом смысле слова.

Ты задаёшься вопросом, чувствует ли Эридан то же самое, несмотря на его нескончаемую вереницу поражений.

* * *

Как оказывается, тролль, который также является магом, может прожить очень долгое время только с половиной тела. 

Гамзии, должно быть, решил, что он мёртв, когда пришёл забрать труп Эридана - запутанные внутренние принципы работы разума Гамзии были неясны и бессмысленны, даже для него самого. Он забрал нижнюю половину, но верхнюю оставил в одном из своих убежищ, которое потом вынужден был забросить, когда оно было обнаружено Канайей во время одного из патрулей. Может быть, Гамзии собирался вернуться за ним, но Канайя не стала трогать труп Эридана, поэтому он остался лежать там, совсем один, пока на него не наткнулась (в самом буквальном смысле) ты. 

Он умирает, это совершенно очевидно, но явно не торопится умирать совсем. Прошло уже несколько недель и, может быть, потребуется ещё несколько недель, прежде чем он умрёт окончательно. Должно быть, он воспользовался магией для продления жизни, не подумав о последствиях - такое постоянно случалось в историях про волшебников, которые ты читала, когда Земля ещё существовала. 

Глаза Эридана следят за тем, как ты проверяешь кое-какие инструменты на соседнем столе. Слышен шорох одежды, когда его рука дёргается, пытается сдвинуться. Ему удаётся лишь чуть-чуть сместить своё туловище, хлюпая частью своих спутанных пурпурных внутренностей по столу.

Ты берёшь щипцы и увеличительно стекло и идёшь к Эридану, который продолжает прожигать тебя взглядом. 

\- Я, бллять, ненавижу тебя, - рычит он, достаточно громко, чтобы разошлось несколько твоих аккуратных швов и кровь начала капать на стол. - Чёртова сука.   
\- Я тоже тебя ненавижу, - говоришь ты и целуешь его в лоб.  
\- Убей мменя, ёбаная психопатка, - шипит он через сжатые зубы. - Просто убей мменя, бллять.   
\- Мм, не сейчас. Потом, может быть. Если будешь хорошо себя вести. - Ты щёлкаешь щипцами в руке. - Я всё ещё хочу для начала узнать несколько вещей о тролльей анатомии. 

Эридан не может нормально кричать - только не в его текущем состоянии - но ярость и ненависть в его глазах более чем заметны. 

Ты уверена, что твои сны сегодня будут особенно хорошими.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Я несколько отступил от того, что хотел написать изначально и, если честно, нахожу результат неудовлетворительным, поэтому, уверен, будут значительные изменения.


End file.
